


Scritchy Scratch

by RemiRose



Series: Oh my Sansy~ [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, Fluff, POV Sans, cuteness, made him a cinnamonroll I think, reader - Freeform, sans pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah man, you knew how to make his bones feel like melting even when you weren't paying any attention. </p><p>Sans x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scritchy Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in like five minutes. I got the first line in my head, so I went to plug it into my mobile notes, aaaand then the words started flowing and wouldn't stop. So.... sorry?
> 
> Sort of reader-insert, sort of not. Kind of just an unidentified female. It's in Sans' POV. Let me know if you like it, I might write more for Sans in the future. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sans or anything related to Undertale.

Ah, there it is. She’s doing that thing she always does when she is really into something we’re watching or she’s reading. 

Her nails scratch lightly against my skull in an absentminded way. It sends tingles up my spine, and she doesn’t seem to even notice what she’s doing to me. I can feel the blue blush dusting across my cheeks. Burrowing my face more tightly into the faux fur lining my hoodie, I try to hide as much of it as I could. 

Ah, I could stay like this forever. She’s so warm pressed against my side. So soft… So warm… How did I get so lucky? I felt like she was more than I deserved, but she hated when I talked like that. Somehow, she thought that way of me. Me! Just a lazy pile of bones. But… I was her lazy pile of bones. 

While deep in my thoughts, I didn’t notice her face nearing mine until I felt her warm, minty breath against my cheek bone. I straightened up, and she giggled. “Sansy, don’t hide that beautiful blush from me.” She nuzzled her nose against me. 

My blush intensified. How did she do this to me?

I slowly turned my head to face her. “i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh? Guess I’ll stop then.”

“no! i mean… that was under _handed_ , babe.”

She laughed, and I swear it was the sweetest sound I’d ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha worked a pun in there. >:)


End file.
